1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a semiconductor device and a fabricating method thereof, and particular relates to a capacitor and a fabricating method thereof
2. Description of Related Art
With great advances in technologies, semiconductor devices have found increasing number of applications. A large number of semiconductor devices each having a different function is used inside computers, communication equipment and consumer electronic products. Therefore, integrated semiconductor components manufactured in accordance with different requirements, such as an application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), has been one way to satisfy clients' demands.
A mixed mode circuit (MMC) is a type of ASIC where a capacitor and a complementary metal oxide semiconductor (CMOS) are integrated. In the mixed mode circuit described above, the capacitor is a basic and an important electronic component. Especially for analog circuit, capacitor is an important and indispensable component for basic building block such as sample and hold circuits, analog to digital (A/D) converters, digital to analog (D/A) converters or switched capacitor filters, etc.